Do You Believe in Fairytales?
by Butterfly Ninja 14
Summary: Crona, a bullied girl, is in love with popular, Kid. At the Homecoming Dance, they get to spend time together but he doesn't know it's her! Will this story have a happy ending? KidxFem!Crona. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I told myself that I wouldn't post this story until I finished the other stories that I'm working on right now. But I really wanted to post this story so…**

**This story was inspired by those Cinderella Story movies. If you haven't seen them, then I highly recommend them. They're very good. :)**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

"Crona!" Medusa said.

"Mmm," I groaned. I sat up in bed and looked at the clock. It was 5:45.

"Crona! Get down here!" Medusa shrieked again.

I groaned and got out of bed. I pulled on a black shirt and a long black skirt, brushed my hair, and went downstairs.

"What took so long?" Medusa complained.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Whatever, anyways, go make breakfast," my step-mother said.

"Okay," I said.

I went to the kitchen, made some French Toast for my step-mother and step-sisters, Liz and Patty. Then I made a bowl of cereal for myself.

I finished getting ready for school, finished all of the chores Medusa made me do, and left.

My friends, Maka and Tsubaki were waiting for me.

"Good morning," I said, getting in Maka's car.

"Good morning," they said.

"Sorry it took so long," I said. "Medusa wanted me to do some extra chores,"

"It's okay," Maka said. "We understand."

"Thanks, I said, managing a small smile.

})i({ })i({ })i({

"Just look at them," Maka said. "Look at how they're acting. It's disgusting!"

I looked in the direction that she was looking in.

"Oh," I said, when I saw what she was talking about.

Blair, Mizune, and Eruka were currently getting way too touchy-feely on Soul, Black*Star, and Death the Kid.

Blair was hugging Soul from behind. Her huge breasts were pressed against his back. Maka looked upset and angry at what they were doing. Tsubaki and I put our hands on Maka's shoulders. Maka's been in love with Soul for a long time.

Tsubaki was trying to ignore the fact that Mizune was hugging Black*Star's arm tightly. I know that Tsubaki's liked Black*Star for a while too.

Personally, I could feel my heart breaking as I watched the boy I loved, Death the Kid, and his girlfriend, Eruka, kiss. I saw her lick his bottom lip, much to my dismay, he opened his mouth and let her tongue enter.

"Those girls are such sluts," Maka said.

Then the bell rang.

"Come on, let's get to class," Tsubaki said.

* * *

**Sorry if you like Blair, Mizune, and/or Eruka, but they're going to be the mean girls in this story.**

**Also, in this story, Medusa is going to be Crona's step-mother. **

**It took me forever to decide if Crona would be a boy or a girl. Personally, I prefer KidxMale!Crona, but I decided that Fem!Crona would be better for this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for chapter 2! :3**

**Special thanks to: CrazyAnime3, Deidara4ever, DarkdemonRaYven, KuriSari, and Chabeli05. Thank you for reviewing! **

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

"Crona! We're waiting! Do you think you could hurry up?!" Liz said.

"Coming!" I called back.

I grabbed the bowl of potato chips that they'd requested and made my way to the living room.

I was hoping that I could spend my Saturday relaxing. But, instead, I was being forced to act like a maid for my step-sisters and their friends, Blair, Mizune, Eruka, Black*Star, Soul, and…Death the Kid. Yes, Kid, the boy I've liked since elementary school is in my living room.

Too bad Eruka was sitting in his lap and trying to act all sexy. (and failing at it.)

I was going to put the chips on the coffee table and leave, but before I got to the coffee table, I tripped and fell. The bowl of chips fell on top of me. Everyone started laughing.

Then I looked up and saw Kid. He was holding out his hand to me. I grabbed it and he helped me up.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," he said, pulling a potato chip out of my hair. I blushed and looked to the side.

Then I noticed Liz and Eruka. They didn't look happy. Liz was giving me a look that said "Get out of here right now." And Eruka was giving me a look that said "Get away from my boyfriend!"

"I'm so sorry!" I said, running to my room.

I sat on my bed, leaned against the wall, and hugged my pillow tightly.

I had just embarrassed myself in front of my crush, not to mention I had made his girlfriend and my step-sister angry.

Monday is not going to be fun.

* * *

**What did you think? Sorry it's so short! **

**(Random fact, my little brother can make that sound that the little Mizunes make.X3)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Time for chapter three! **

**Special thanks to: CrazyAnime3, DarkdemonRaYven, candyrawr13, Chabeli05, and Rawrrrr3210! Thank you for reviewing! (Sorry if I got spelt anyone's names wrong.)**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

_Finally, it's time for lunch._

I put my books in my locker, but before I could close my locker, someone else slammed it shut for me.

Eruka was standing there, leaning against the locker next to mine.

"We need to talk," she said. She didn't sound happy.

I gulped.

"Um, okay, what do you want to talk about?" I asked nervously.

"Come with me," Eruka said, grabbing my arm.

She took me to the balcony. She pushed me against the edge.

"Stay away from my boyfriend, if you know what's good for you," she growled. I nervously nodded my head.

"U-understood," I said.

"Good," Eruka said. "I'm glad you understand, because if you don't then I can make your life a living hell."

I whimpered.

"Well, ttyl," Eruka said. "I'm glad we had this talk."

I sighed, turned around, and leaned against the rail of the balcony.

_I can't help liking Kid. I don't know why Eruka has to be so mean to me about it. I mean, it's obvious I don't have a chance with him. Eruka's beautiful, smart, and popular. Anyone would chose her over a shy, quiet, low-self-esteem, unpopular, girl like me. _I thought sadly.

"Crona," someone said. I snapped back to reality.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" Kid asked me. _When did he get here?_ "You seem a little upset."

"Oh, I'm fine, it's nothing," I said quickly.

"Are you sure?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, positive," I replied.

"Okay, well, if you ever need anything, I'm always here," he told me.

"Thank you," I said, blushing.

Kid smiled and walked away.

_He's so nice._ I thought, watching him leave. _Too bad his girlfriend can't be the same way._

* * *

**I'm thinking of posting an original version of this story on my fictionpress account.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry it took so long to upload this! DX School recently started and I haven't had much time to write. XP**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

I leaned back in my chair and listened to the announcements

"And lastly, the Homecoming Dance is in two weeks," the principal said. Immediately, everyone started talking about it.

I sighed. I've never been to a school dance before. I just don't think I could deal with it.

"Are you going?" Maka asked me.

"No, I don't have a date," I told her. "On top of that, I don't think I could deal with having so many people around me, and loud music."

"Come on, Crona," Maka said. "What if you, me and Tsubaki all went together? It'll be fun!"

I thought about what she had just said.

"Well, I guess so," I said.

"Yay!" Maka said. "We should go dress shopping after school tomorrow."

I smiled.

"Okay," I said.

})i({ })i({ })i({

"How do I look?" Tsubaki asked.

She was wearing a light blue dress. It had spaghetti straps and ended above her knees.

"Hmmm, it's cute, but try something else," Maka said.

"Y-yeah, what Maka said," I said.

Tsubaki went back into the dressing room to try on something else.

When she reappeared, she was wearing a dark green dress. It had tank top straps and ended in the middle of her shins.

"Tsubaki-chan, you look beautiful," I said.

"Yes, that one," Maka said.

Tsubaki smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

Tsubaki went back into the dressing room to change back into her street clothes.

"Maka, you're next," Tsubaki said when she came out of the fitting room.

"Okay," Maka said, going into the changing room. Tsubaki sat down next to me on the couch.

Maka came out of the dressing room, wearing a yellow dress. It ended at her knees, had halter-top straps, and had a lighter yellow ribbon around the waist.

"Um, it looks cute, but I think you should try something else," I said.

"Yeah," Tsubaki said.

"Okay," Maka said, going back into the dressing room.

She reappeared wearing a back strapless dress.

Tsubaki and I shook our heads no, and Maka went to try something else.

"What about this?" she asked

She was wearing a red, strapless dress. It ended at her knees. There was a black ribbon around the waist and the skirt had red rhinestones on it.

"Yes," Tsubaki said.

"Maka, you look so pretty!" I said.

"Awww! Thanks!" Maka said, going back into the dressing room.

"Crona! Your turn!" Maka said when she came out.

"U-um, okay," I said, grabbing the dresses that I had picked out and going into the changing room.

"First, I tried on a black dress with a white ribbon around the waist. It ended at the middle of my shins.

I took a deep breath and walked out to show Maka and Tsubaki.

"Cute," they said. "But no."

"O-okay," I said, going back into the dressing room.

I put on a dark blue dress. It had tank top straps, a bow on the waist, and it ended right above my knees.

"Okay, what do you think of this one?" I asked.

"Same as the last one," Maka said.

"I agree, it does look cute though," Tsubaki said.

"Okay," I said, going to try on the next dress.

"Okay, what about this one?" I asked.

I was wearing a dark purple, strapless dress. It had a pink ribbon tied around the waist, and it ended at the middle of my shins.

"Crona! You look beautiful!" Maka and Tsubaki gasped.

"Y-you really think so?" I asked.

They nodded.

"That's the one," they said.

"Okay," I smiled.

})i({ })i({ })i({

We paid for the dresses, and began walking to the door.

We were slowly though, Maka and Tsubaki were talking.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Blair, Mizune, and Eruka.

"Oh-no!" I gasped.

"Hey, what do you think of this?" Blair asked, grabbing a skirt and showing it to Eruka and Mizune.

"Maka! Tsubaki!" Blair, Mizune, and Eruka are here!" I said, pointing to where they were.

"Quickly! Let's get out!" Maka said.

"Yeah," Tsubaki agreed.

We quickly walked past the girls.

_Act natural, act natural, act natural, don't look over there! Look away," _I thought.

"That was close," Tsubaki said, sighing in relief, once we got out of the store.

"Yeah," Maka and I agreed.

"Hey, do you guys want to come to my house?" I asked.

"Sure!" Maka and Tsubaki replied.

* * *

**That part where the mean girls came into the same store actually happened to me and two of my friends. We were in this store, looking at dresses, and then two of the meanest girls in our grade came in. It was not fun.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**Review? :3**


End file.
